baixo_frente_socofandomcom-20200213-history
Review dos episódios
gostodejogos_024_retrospectiva Desafio musica do mortal konbat do Mestre Splinter aceito demais pelo Adriano Avassalador, que tirou tudo da musica, menos o grito de MORTAL KOMBAT Spoiler do ep sobre o Senhor da eternidade dando R$1000 por uma super nintendo Nintendo tem data para anunciar a data de lançamento do 3DS Descoberto registro de patente do Final Fantasy Type-0 e a esperança disso ser o FF7 para ps3 Acontecimentos de 2010 - Inicio do maior podcast de todos os tempos - Jogo justo de sua incrivel promoção de BioShock 2 e a revolta do Ilapso - Fenomeno Minecraft que ninguem jogou e metade não ouviu falar e algum outros jogos relevantes(Limbo, Super Meat Boy, MMO de Campo Minado) - Red Dead Redenption ganhou jogo do ano - GameFacs elege Zelda Majoras Mask como jogo da decada - Ode ao odio a Halo, melhor jogo depois de purinha online - Mario é sempre a mesma coisa mas Super Mario Galaxy 2 é foda - Heavy Rain eleito melhor jogo para playtation 3 - Final Fantasy 13 descepção do ano, Mamute summonado popis ele platinou/ Foto do Granveil com seu mystic quest(fora do ar) - Star Craft 2, Cangaseiro Samurai summonado para dizer que Star Craft 2 é um jogo muito bom - Muitas coisa fodas que aconteceram esse ano - ps3 oficialmente lançado no Brasil a um preço pica das galaxias e xbox live no Brasi lq tbm ta uma merda - Mass Efect 2, e pq ele pe legal por causa do 1 afetar o 2 e o 3 - ha um tempo atras falado corretamente - Maior noticia do ano, Duke Nuken Forever vai sair - 25 ano do querido encanador italiano, o que o Mestre Splinter achou muito foda - 20 anos do Super Nintendo, Senhor da Eternidade pagaria 0 reais para um playstation e 1000 reais por um Super Nintendo - wow bate recorder com a nova droga o cataclisma - lançamento do Kinect e quase lançamento do 3DS gostodejogos_027_disconinjav3 Amizade entre ninja inimigo e senhor da esternidade termina de vez, no final do episodio... Marsupilami sitado na leitura de e-mails Tamandua Caolho batizado Ilapso promete cortar o braço se o Diablo 3 sair naquele ano Quase o nascimento do dadinho da vitoria Round 1 Senhor da Eternidade: Musica do clone do Kizaragi(Blazblue) que ele escutava enquanto era estuprado She is on fire sumonado no meio do cast, "Se você está dirigindo agora, solta o voltante olha para o carro do loda e diz "Qual foi?"" Ilapso: musica aleatória (Parasite Eve) Promessa vazia do disco ninja de funk, Trol funkeiro Ninja Inimigo: Primeira fase (Capitan Commando) Mestre Splinter: Abertura da tv, fase da lua (Duck Tales) Round 2 Mestre Splinter: Abertura Borderlands Ilapso: musica do Musashi (Brave Fencer Musashi) Senhor da Eternidade: Musica dos sinistros(Boss)(Lufia 2: Rise of the sinistros) Ninja Inimigo: Dr willy (Megaman 2) Round 3 Ninja Inimigo: Musica triste(Chrono Tiger) Senhor da Eternidade: Grande azul F-zero Mestre Splinter: Homem macaco, K-row returns (Donkey Kong Country 2) Desafio foda da eternidade de contar quantos "foda" são falados no programa de Chrono Triger. Ilapso: Abertura Suikoden 2 Cover de musica famosa de boy band que eu não reconheci, mas que a letra aparentemente é uma analogia a tirar a virgindade por que voce que daquela forma Sistema de votos não está funcionando, não se sabe quem venceu. gostodejogos_028_sonic primeira vez do El Mamut primeiro elogio ao Mestre Splinter, o cara normal anuncio do ngp next gen portable Kaile Logan fazendo propaganda de uma palestra sobre liberdade de expreção no jogos da "senama do jogo justo" Crusher indo para a praia para zerar new mario bros wii Mestre Splinter não deixou o assunto morrer antes de falar Personalidade do Sonic é baseada no Bill Clinton Revelado que o Senhor da Eternidade fez um ano de veterinária. Teoria do sonis ser o Megaman visto pelo Robotnic que é criação do Dr. Willy Echidinas machos tem penis de 4 cabeças gostodejogos_029_portateis Origem do flash cagous E-mail do Pluf de Tanquinha Musica de elevador enquanto se busca o portátil Pessoas negando o port do ocarina para 3ds Palavra dos patrocinadores sobre o sonic 2000 da do grupo imagem e teleshop por R$19,95 ligue 0111406 Deve-se lançar dead of alive rape gostodejogos_030_reviews3 reviews dois eps depois de um disco ninja a regra de review aconteceu sozinha e apenas foi seguida pedido do podcast de mass efect Primeiro e-mail do Pyron e já foi convidado pro podcast Activision abandonou guitar hero Analogia a wow como uso de drogas gostodejogos_034_rpg Explicada a historia do homem do barril da marinha Explicação da historia e horigem do rpg indo de d&d, vampiro e gurps Principio basico de Night, mulheres vão para a noite pelo prazer de dizer não Jogadores advogados de regra vão para a sauna do vindu Backstab de balista A Sandi é tão devassa que joga RPG gostodejogos_036_indie Inicio das mensagens subliminares Duke Nukem forever adiado... Podcast serio(tinha o LudoBardo), explicação e definição do que é indie gostodejogos_044_megamanx Promeça vazia sobre jogos de futebol Mendigo da PUC pede dinheiro para judeu, ganha e diz "Que Jesus Cristo abençoe você e sua familia com muita saude". Este robo tem Potencial infinito!!!! Potencial de que? POTENCIAL INFINITO!!!! Os pais de todos deixaram uma fita vhs com o cofre onde tem uma armadura para você. Capsulas do Dr.Light se comunicam com o futuro do gerundio (Vai sendo) Senhor da Eternidade perderam a virgindade juntos ouvindo a musica do Boomer Kuwanger(Senhor da Eternidade comeu o cu) gostodejogos_079_evolucao As nina pira Comparados sistemas de rpg, futebol, corridas, luta antigos e novos Todos gozando no Solid Promesa vazia ep 112 "a regra lá de fora" gostodejogos_106_scottpilgrim Contratar uma gangue de putas e chamalas de "baixo frnete soquetes", pq o senhor da eternidade quer tietes Alguem na Australia quer fazer um documentario sobre perda de virgindade e estão leiloando algumas Conclexo de negueda com o Now Loading novamente Senhor da Eternidade querendo saber se tem algum ouvinte mulher querendo dar para ele Apelo por saber se existe algum ouvinte mulher Mamãe da eternidade interagindo na leitura dos e-mails E-mail motivacional do desenvolvedor do poster dash gostodejogos_261_contra Quando tudo mais falha, a gente invoca a democracia.